Need Some Ointment for That Burn?
by ActionBitch
Summary: With Naraku dead, Inuyasha and his friends have continued happily in their lives. Sesshomaru cannot say the same. He is now fighting with a sarcastic, violent half-demon with spiky-hair and god-like abilities. When it appears she has finally been knocked down a few pegs, she pulls Sesshomaru into her family drama out of spite. Please, approach them in an aggressive manner.
1. Chapter 1

And Boom Goes the Dynamite

AN- Hello Internet. Yes, I know, I'm still alive. It's absolutely crazy. This will be my last story on FanFiction. I'm still debating if that is a "forever" deal or just a "temporary" deal. I know I have another story to finish before this one, but I am working on its last chapter. I set it up to end it in so many different ways, so I'm writing them all out and trying to figure out which one is the best. So, if you happen to be a reader of that story, thank you for your patience.

Yes, my OC, Shana, is back, and while two of the stories she was heavily featured in have been taken down (neither being her fault, surprisingly), I still have quite a few other stories with her inside them. If you're a newer reader of mine, prepare your body. If you've been around for a while, well…you know what to expect. She's insane and horrible, yet somehow likeable. I started my FanFiction writing with her, and I will end it with her.

Warning! This story has violence, foul language, sarcasm, and, well…it has everything but sex and cuddly vibes to it. If you are a fan of Sesshomaru and you do not enjoy him getting his ass beaten, you might want to leave. He also gets severely abused with mean words. And yes, he still thinks he's the greatest ever.

Otherwise, enjoy.

0000

"Good morning, Lady Kagome!" a man called out, waving enthusiastically to the young priestess. Kagome waved back, opening her mouth to respond, but she immediately gasped when she felt the intense auras approaching. One seemed icy and the other seemed quite hot.

"YEAH!" a voice bellowed. Kagome looked up, watching as a white blur crashed through the roof of the hut she stood beside. Kagome ran inside the hut, watching as the demon lord quickly recovered to his feet, leaping out of the hole of the roof.

"Again?" Kagome asked out loud, watching as a black blur flew at Sesshomaru, who had drawn his sword and blocked the spiky-haired demon's blade. The two then began pushing as hard as they could, hands gripping the handles of their swords powerfully. Sesshomaru's golden eyes blazed into the sunglasses worn by Shana, who was smirking slightly.

"To think that the bloodline of one demon could be so powerful that it could actually make a somewhat-credible half-breed a few generations later," Sesshomaru stated, his voice coming out smoother than he had thought it would.

"And to think that your bloodline can create such whiny bitches, I'm surprised anyone can take you seriously!" Shana replied with a slight laugh. Both demons forced their last ounces of strength into each other's blades, causing them both to go flying backwards.

"Are they at it again?" a voice asked. Kagome turned, recognizing it as Kaede's voice.

"Yeah, and this time, I kind of wish they would kill each other." Kagome replied distantly, looking back at the fight. Sesshomaru and Shana had sheathed their swords and were now going for hand-to-hand, close combat.

"Well, I brought your bow and arrows, just in case you wish to stop them." Kaede stated, handing said items to the younger priestess. Kagome sighed heavily, placing the arrow on her bow, but stopping when she heard someone shouting at her.

"Not yet! Not yet!" Inuyasha insisted eagerly as he sprinted towards the match, Miroku right behind him. Kagome's mouth dropped open slightly when she realized why they were running; they wanted to watch the fight for entertainment!

"I prefer this when they don't use swords, honestly." Miroku chirped with a smile.

"Yeah, me too! They end up beating each other pretty bad when they use their fists!" Inuyasha agreed. He didn't hate his brother as much anymore, but he still had a strong dislike for him. Shana was in her own category of hatred, so whenever the two started fighting, Inuyasha was thrilled.

"Are you two kidding me? They destroy everything in sight when they do this!" Kagome blurted out, now feeling her anger starting to peak.

"Last time they only obliterated two huts, and between Miroku, myself and three villagers, we had that fixed by the end of the day." Inuyasha explained. Kagome pointed at the fight once more. Shana leapt forward, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and her belt buckle, throwing her into the hut next to them.

"That's the second hut they've damaged!" Kagome screamed, pulling the arrow back on her bow. She let go, but Shana charged out of the hut she was thrown into, tackling Sesshomaru to the ground and inadvertently saving him. The two demons stopped fighting when they heard the gasps and chatter.

"Did…Did she just save him?" Inuyasha asked with shock.

"I don't know. She could have just tackled him to tackle him." Miroku said. Shana was now on her feet, Sesshomaru standing beside her. They both smelled the purified air and aura around them, which almost burned their nostrils. The two fighters turned to the side and saw the arrow stuck in the side of a hut.

"You damaged that hut, Kagome!" Shana called out, waving with one arm while pointing at the arrow with the other. Kagome gritted her teeth and stepped forward.

"You and Sesshomaru have destroyed multiple huts every time you do this! Is it really that hard to fight somewhere in the forest where you can't destroy people's property?" Kagome responded loudly.

"What was that about being hard?"

"You heard me!"

"Alright." Shana said with a shrug, immediately stamping the ground and thrusting her hands forward into Sesshomaru's chest. A small blast of blue fire exploded and blew him into another hut. Shana ran inside and grabbed Sesshomaru by the back of his armor, tossing him through the wall and into the wall of the next hut over.

"He's got to interrupt her momentum or he's done for," Inuyasha stated quickly, watching as his brother was flame-tackled into a third hut.

"She has no momentum. Shana fights based off what second of what minute of what day it is." Miroku explained. Shana was thrown out of a hut and landed on her back, instantly trying to jump up, but Sesshomaru was now standing over her, one foot on each side of her.

"That's not a good idea!" Inuyasha laughed, cringing while placing a hand over his crotch. Sesshomaru was smart, though. He leaned down and grabbed her black shirt, pulling her up and throwing her into the wall of yet another home. Shana scrambled to her feet and ran out, throwing a few punches, eliciting Sesshomaru's response in fist-form. She dodged his attack and stuck her leg in between his, leaning down almost wrapping her body around his. Shana knocked him off balance, picked him up and then slammed him onto his back on the ground.

"Inuyasha, stop them! This is getting out of hand!" Kagome begged, loading up another arrow in case his answer was, "No."

"Look, Kagome, the only other excitement I get around here is when a weak demon decides to try its luck. This is funny. Let them hurt each other." Inuyasha pleaded in return.

"They are destroying people's homes!"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh, oh," Miroku called out, jumping as he pointed. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped arguing and were just in time to watch as Shana beautifully stood up from being punched to the ground, wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, picked him up almost effortlessly, and then tilted and jumped backwards, plowing Sesshomaru head-first into the ground. Shana was thrown slightly off track, but she rolled to her stomach and pushed herself to her feet. She knelt down on his armored torso, slamming her fist into his face, grunting when he followed suit and gave her a nice uppercut to the jaw. He stood up and the two prepared to simultaneously punch one another, not even wanting to dodge at this point.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a small voice called out. Sesshomaru stopped, dodged Shana's fist and leapt away, landing in front of the girl who called for him. He knelt down and was now at eye level with her. The demon lord blinked, realizing she was getting taller.

"Every…fucking…time!" Shana barked, throwing her head back and breathing blue flames into the air.

"Oh what? Now you can't break anything else?" Kagome snapped irritably. Shana turned her head towards Kagome, her golden eyes visibly locking on her since Sesshomaru had snatched Shana's sunglasses and melted them earlier. Shana kicked a flame at a hut that had yet to be touched, setting it ablaze.

"I can still break shit. Don't tempt me." Shana chuckled, her grin set in place.

"Uh, Kagome," Inuyasha began.

"Sit!" Kagome spat, sending her husband to the ground.

"Should I gather some villagers?" Miroku asked with a nervous laugh.

"You should be ashamed! You're a father of three! This is childish!" Kagome hollered as she marched away.

"Daaaaamn, is she pregnant? She has been particularly bitchy." Shana asked as she walked towards Miroku, hands shoved in the pockets of her black jeans. Miroku saw that Shana's hair was still large, spiked and crimson-tipped, and he wondered if she would ever try a simpler hairstyle.

"How does your hair stay like that?" he asked her curiously.

"The blood of many innocent children usually keeps it peppy." she replied, still smiling the infuriating, careless smile.

"Ah, I see."

"I'm sure Rin's blood would seal the deal, and I would never have to bathe in another child's blood to keep my hair spiky again, not that I don't enjoy it." Shana continued, now crossing her arms. Sesshomaru turned back to her, Rin hiding behind him slightly.

"You will not touch her, understand?" he stated icily.

"What in the actual Hell are you going to do about it, hairball?" Shana asked, jerking forward, acting like she was about to attack.

"You simply do not know when to quit,"

"Come at me."

"You are no longer worth my time." Sesshomaru replied, tuning around and walking away, Rin following him eagerly.

"Pussyyyyyyyyyy!" Shana sang with a slight lisp.

0000

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed as he closed in on Rin, who was being carried by a clone of Shana's. The clone laughed and cackled, taunting him as she leapt in random patterns, running and just barely keeping out of Sesshomaru's grasp. The demon lord could not simply unleash a blast of energy at her either because Rin would be killed in the process. Sesshomaru heard someone approaching from his right and he immediately ducked, watching as another Shana's leg swept powerfully overhead. Had that connected, he would have been knocked out cold.

"Very nice. We have to work on that aim, though." the clone holding Rin announced, standing on the branch of a tall tree, holding the struggling Rin tightly.

"Please let me go! I promise I won't interrupt your fights anymore!" Rin begged loudly.

"You said that last time," Shana replied.

"I mean it this time!"

"You meant it last time," a third Shana droned lazily as she slowly walked the length of the branch.

"Why must you use these irritating illusions? If you cannot fight me directly, then you are the coward, not me!" Sesshomaru snarled, alternating a whipping motion between his arms, his green whips of light lashing out viciously. The second clone dodged languidly, snickering at each miss.

"My go! Fucking my go! My go!" she barked, creating a cocoon of blue flames to break the light whips. She then began furiously punching blue flames in the demon lord's direction. Sesshomaru leapt up into the air, hearing the explosions below him, feeling the heat wash over his body. Her fire seemed quite intense today. He wondered if she was serious this time around. Sesshomaru hovered in the air, knowing that without anything to strike, her flames had no explosions. The spiky-haired clone punched out two flames.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru growled, quickly diving to the side when he realized she punched the two flames in a trajectory that caused them to collide, and yes, explode. He landed on the ground, lashing out with another whip. All he needed was one clean strike and the clone would vanish. Not that Shana couldn't make more, but it was the principle of the matter. He saw the clone hold her hands out and shrug, letting out one small laugh before being struck by his whip and disappearing. The bitch let him kill her. That fact made his blood boil even more. Sesshomaru turned to the tree where the two remained. Were they both clones? Was one the real one?

"Dance, monkey!" the third Shana ordered, leaping down while simultaneously kicking a vertical arc of flames at him. It was an easy dodge, and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to get close and go on the offensive. He thrust his hand forward, poison shooting out. It melted the tree, which distracted the Shana holding Rin. She leapt to another tree, only to feel the whip pierce through her. Sesshomaru ran forward when the clone disappeared, dropping Rin. He caught the small girl and landed, gritting his teeth when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his right thigh. Shana wrapped her arm around his neck, grabbing his chin. Sesshomaru heard the clang of metal and dropped Rin. He screamed out when a blade drove though his armor, sticking out of his chest.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out, not caring that his blood splattered onto her.

"He's mine now!" Shana declared, dragging him backwards. Sesshomaru swung his arm, his elbow striking Shana in the face. She let go and stepped back, leaving her blade stuck inside his body.

"Run that by me again?" he asked calmly, acting like he wasn't injured. Shana stopped rubbing her face and smirked.

"Quit whining, you little bitch!" Shana snapped her fingers. A red flash revealed her sword to rest in her hands again, but she did not attack. Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga out in return.

"Rin, go now." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice showing no emotion. Shana chuckled and charged her blade with her demonic power. Another red flash revealed two more clones of herself.

"And this will start all over again. Keep her here. I'm sure the pretty lights will entertain her." Shana pointed out.

"Or kill her."

"But at least she'll be entertained in death."

"Go on, Rin." Sesshomaru repeated, stepping back to place himself between the little human girl and the three Shanas. He felt a cool breeze creep in between the trees and leaves. It brought some relief after dealing with hotter-than-Hell flames for the past twenty or so minutes. He saw Shana's smile immediately disappear as she rose up, nose in the air, pointed ears picking up on any little sound. The two clones vanished, leaving Shana alone and distracted. A fiercer breeze blasted through and brought the scent to her nose, stronger this time, meaning it wasn't her imagination.

"Don't tell me you're going to run again," Sesshomaru growled. He then heard her low, beast-like growl rumble in her chest as she shot off into the forest. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his instincts and pride telling him to follow her and throttle her, but he heard a small sneeze and turned, seeing Rin leaning out from behind a tree. He sheathed his sword and exhaled quietly. The demon lord then turned and began walking toward the village Rin lived in.

"Let's go." he called to her.

"Alright!" she chirped happily, running to catch up. Once she was directly beside him, she slowed down and began humming a small tune. Sesshomaru looked down at his chest, noticing that his wound had already closed up. It would be completely healed before sunset.

"I cannot believe I let her get behind me," he said aloud.

"It was my fault, Lord Sesshomaru. Had she not caught and dropped me, you wouldn't have had to save me." Rin said, staring at the ground.

"You are a human child, and she is an adult half-demon."

"I know, but still. If only I could fly,"

"Hm." Sesshomaru hummed. If only Shana could find someone else to pester. It was one of the few negatives for killing Naraku. When he was alive, Shana made sure to evenly distribute her mind games and physical assaults simply because Naraku played on a maniacal, desperate level, which made him unpredictable (her favorite kind). Now that the wild card dubbed 'Naraku' was dead, Shana had no one to shift her attentions, and so, Sesshomaru now received the full brunt of her. He would never admit it out loud, but with each encounter, she blasted away more and more of his sanity. Sesshomaru remembered a time where emotions were nothing but a foreign, unprofitable land to him. But she was now making him angrier, more restless. An uneventful day was a dream to him.

0000

Shana ran at full speed, her boots stamping the ground loudly. She had sheathed her sword, knowing that the fight she was about to get into did not require her to use it. She always preferred beating her opponents to death with her fists anyway. Shana leapt into the small, grassy area, spotting the dark figure waiting for her.

"I thought that was," But the man couldn't finish his sentence because Shana's fist drilled into his face. The force knocked him onto his back and before he could recover or respond, Shana straddled his stomach and drove her left fist into his face once more.

"Why are you here?" Shana asked, not even giving him a chance to answer as she punched him again. The man opened his mouth, only to be punched yet again.

"I…I can't answer if you keep punching me!" he barked, receiving another fist.

"You just spoke a sentence perfectly and instead of answering me, you complain about not being able to answer me. Are you fucking with me?" Shana asked with a small chuckle of disbelief.

"Bitch!"

"Oh no, I haven't heard that one before!" she replied with false grief. She stood up, placing a booted foot on the demon man's chest, stamping him to the ground.

"You have…no idea what's coming your way, girl! You can laugh and smile now, but just wait…it won't be so funny soon enough." he spat in between breaths. Shana plucked her newest pair of sunglasses from her face, leaning down and resting her arm on the knee of the leg that pinned him to the ground. Golden eyes met golden eyes.

"When have any of you weak-ass morons been a threat to me? The moment I was born? Because we all know after that, I was stronger than all of you."

"While you've been cruising around the dimensions and different years, we've been planning, waiting, practicing,"

"Circle-jerking," Shana added on quickly.

"Everything's a joke to you."

"You are a joke to me, yes."

"How about you let me up? We can see who the real joke is." the demon man suggested.

"I got the drop on you fair and square. Next time you show up somewhere to fight someone, don't be so obvious about your arrival." Shana warned, stepping back and drawing her sword.

"Shana," the demon began. Shana swiped her sword, but opened a hole in the air, watching him being sucked into the random time zone she accessed.

"Good bye, cousin…whatever your name was. Hm, I'm hungry." Shana sheathed her sword and turned, catching the scent of freshly made meals. It must have been dinner time in Inuyasha and Kagome's village. Shana grinned. An easy meal sounded delightful.

0000

Shana landed on the roof of a hut, sniffing the air and deciding which meal she wanted to swipe. She could just swipe all of them. She noticed that Rin was having a nice meal of fish and rice, but since Sesshomaru currently wasn't around to piss off, it wasn't really worth stealing from her. Shana gave a small chuckle. She wondered if Rin knew the only reason she messed with her was because of Sesshomaru. If the human girl would (for some reason) cut ties with the demon lord, she would be almost nonexistent to Shana. Shana heard someone land behind her.

"Kagome said you could join us for dinner if you wanted." a voice stated with boredom. Shana sniffed and didn't move otherwise. It was only Inuyasha. Not even a small threat.

"Aw, look at you. Obedient little puppy." Shana said.

"Is it that hard to accept someone's kindness?" Inuyasha asked nastily. He had his arms crossed, but he was prepared to draw his sword.

"She's only offering to keep me from causing a ruckus. She isn't offering from the goodness of her heart."

"It takes some kindness to offer anything to you."

"Nope. It's just easier to comply with me." Shana leapt off the roof and began prowling in between each hut, her pace quick. She never completely stopped moving either. She simply made small, almost bouncing strides, her head moving to pick up the different scents.

Inuyasha watched her for a few moments, noticing that she didn't seem too interested in any of the food being prepared. Just as that thought entered his head, he watched as Shana quick-drew her sword, ripping open a portal and leaping in, disappearing entirely, scent and all. The half-demon shrugged his shoulders and leapt back to his home, landing inside and sitting down.

"I take it she didn't want to?" Kagome asked knowingly.

"Yeah. I think she went to another time period, though."

"Good."

"Aw, that hurts my feelings." Shana stated, her boots thumping on the wooden floor as she plopped down in front of the fire, which immediately grew and began dancing wildly in her presence. Kagome watched as Shana bit into a large, juicy burger which filled the hut with a wonderful aroma. Kagome's mouth watered a bit and she realized that she really missed the food from her own time, especially her mother's cooking.

"That smells pretty damn good." Inuyasha admitted, completely ignoring his bowl of rice for the moment. Shana took another bite and swallowed it, and yes, she put a small show on.

"Imagine…how it…tastes," she replied in between each chew. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, seeing how she also was enthralled with the burger. He then instantly glared at Shana, whose eyebrows rose slightly, as if she had no idea what she was doing at the moment.

"Did you really have to bring that here?" Inuyasha asked darkly. Shana's eyebrows rose even more, and for a slight moment, he thought that she really was clueless…but then that irritating, toothy grin stretched onto her face.

"You did invite me in for dinner, remember?" Shana pointed out, taking another bite. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at one another desperately, but they decided not to argue.

"True." Kagome sighed, taking a small bite of her rice. Shana chewed slowly, realizing that they had decided not to argue. This made her itchy, and as she finished the last portion of her burger, she twitched slightly. She needed conflict!

0000

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the breeze swept over his skin. He couldn't believe it; the spiky-haired bitch hadn't sought him out yet. Usually she was all over him at the "ass-crack of dawn." The dog demon glanced down and saw his loyal follower, Jaken, finally catch up and stand behind him. Jaken seemed to be enjoying the silence. The green imp, a few days prior, asked Sesshomaru why he engaged in fighting with the violent woman, and there were a few answers. One, Sesshomaru never backed down from a challenge. Two, she was actually a great sparring partner (when she wasn't using that ridiculous, hack-sword of hers). The third reason he fought her was because no one can ignore being set on fire. No one.

"It's a beautiful day, my lord." Jaken said, finally breaking the silence. Sesshomaru said nothing, but he did agree. He turned around and decided to take a stroll through the forest. Moving around helped him think. He could hear Jaken grabbing the reigns of the two-headed dragon steed. He scrambled to catch up with Sesshomaru's long strides. Sesshomaru reached up with his hands, fixing his armor so it held properly to his torso.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken called out, noticing that Sesshomaru had immediately stopped walking, his head jerking to the right, indicating he had picked up on something.

"I smell blood." Sesshomaru answered. It was true, but it was another scent that interested him. For a split moment, he thought he caught Shana's scent in the mix, which wouldn't have been anything newsworthy, but his keen nose could tell that it wasn't her. It was someone who carried the same demon blood as she did.

"Are you going to pursue them?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru remembered when Shana ran off during their fight the other day. Was she running off family members?

"No. It is none of my concern." Sesshomaru responded, continuing his original path through the forest. He kept some of his attention on the demon's scent, though. For the moment, it seemed to be keeping to its kill, which happened to be an ox demon.

"Peek-a-boo!" a voice screamed abruptly. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed the arm of the assaulting demon, the blade of his sword grazing Sesshomaru's left arm. Sesshomaru thrust his right arm forward, nailing his opponent in the face before throwing him backwards completely.

"You gave away your position. Are you new to this or are you simply that dense?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, pulling out his sword and resting it at his side. The other demon stood up, shaking his medium-length black hair from his face. Sesshomaru saw the golden eyes and distinct cheekbones, and his scent said it all; definitely a relative of Shana. He realized that the original scent he caught was still minding its own business, and obviously this demon could cloak his scent, so how many more were out there? And why were they swarming here?

"I don't need stealth to beat your ass! I've got swag!" the demon shouted back.

"Is that a mental issue?"

"Man, you don't know shit!" the black-haired demon barked, charging forward and swinging his sword. Sesshomaru blocked easily, using only his right arm to do so, silently demonstrating the difference between their strengths.

"If you are who I think you are, then it is moronic to think I would understand some of your words, seeing as I am not from your time." Sesshomaru explained, watching him struggle against the strength of one arm. Sesshomaru almost shook his head. What was this idiot thinking?

"Stop talking and fight me!"

"As you wish," Sesshomaru thrust his arm forward, pushing the young demon onto his back. Sesshomaru swiped his sword down, watching as his opponent rolled out of the way.

"I was told you were strong, but I didn't think you would be this strong,"

"What is your name, boy? Also, go ahead and tell me why you're attacking me." Sesshomaru demanded. The black-haired demon flipped his hair again.

"I'm Joel, and I am here to avenge my cousin."

"Your cousin? If you're speaking of Shana, she is alive and well."

"Not her! She is not my cousin anymore!" Joel shouted vehemently. Sesshomaru stared back blankly. His nose picked up on fire and he leapt back.

"Falcon Punch!" Shana shouted, throwing a fist and punching her opponent in the gut. Her blue flames took the slight shape of a falcon as they pummeled the victim into the ground. Shana landed beside him and smiled as she stared at her work proudly.

"Shana!" Joel growled, gripping his sword and preparing to attack, but the longer he stared at her, the more he felt his courage dissipating. She looked over at him, a bored look now appearing on her face.

"Really? They sent you? Alright, they're definitely just insulting me now," Shana said, grabbing her original opponent by the shirt, pulling him to his feet effortlessly.

"Your family is attacking me. Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Shana let go of her other cousin's shirt, punching him in the face and knocking him back onto the ground. Shana crossed her arms and looked at Sesshomaru, shrugging slightly.

"I guess beating your ass runs in the family. I don't know. Did you talk to him like you normally talk to others?" Shana asked with a frown.

"I will kill you." Sesshomaru replied dangerously.

"Shana, why are you hanging around this guy? I know you hate the family and all, but he killed your brother! Aren't you angry about that?" Joel asked urgently, helping his own older brother to his feet. The older demon wiped the blood from his mouth, golden eyes focusing on Shana, who was staring back with confusion.

"Sesshomaru killed my…oh! That! Hahahaha! I remember now," Shana stated while clapping her hands together.

"Did you tell them that I killed him?" Sesshomaru asked, now face-to-face with Shana, who grinned shamelessly.

"I think I did. It happened so long ago that I had forgotten." she replied. Sesshomaru pointed his blade at her two cousins, his eyes blazing into hers.

"Set the record straight. I did not kill your brother. You did." Sesshomaru ordered in a calm voice, but anyone who was listening could hear the irritation.

"No, she wouldn't! She was close with her brother!" Joel argued.

"Exactly. Shana, come on, you wouldn't lie about that," the other demon insisted.

"Tell them the truth." Sesshomaru growled. Shana turned to her cousins and shrugged, letting out a chuckle.

"What can I say? He asked for it." she said simply.

"What?" Her cousins were instantly horrified.

"You two act so surprised. Surely you know how she is." Sesshomaru said, but judging from their reactions, these two demons didn't really know her at all.

"Female-Man, you're just as clueless about my family as these two are about me. In my family, you don't act or judge upon what you see and hear with your own eyes and ears. You're fed a spoonful of bullshit and you act out on that alone." Shana explained professionally.

"He was your brother!" Joel screamed angrily.

"He was a backstabber and a crook, and he got what was coming to him, just like you two will." Shana slammed her fist into her other hand, cracking her knuckles, and then doing the same to the other hand.

"Not before we kill you first! Come on, Jack!" Joel urged. Shana held her hand out in front of Sesshomaru.

"I've got this." she said smoothly.

"Don't waste too much energy. I have a score to settle with you after you finish this." Sesshomaru responded. Shana stamped the ground and held her arms out.

"Lightning bolt!" Shana barked, holding her fingers in a gun-like fashion and firing two bolts of lightning at her cousins. Both dodged and attacked from two different angles. Shana ducked and punched Joel in the stomach as he flew overhead. She twisted around and stamped her foot into Jack's chest, driving him into the ground once more. She wanted to go in for the kill, but Joel interrupted and made her back off. Shana leapt into the air and thrust her fingers out once more.

"Pikachuuuuuu!" she howled, firing two more bolts of lightning. She laughed as she began throwing fireballs, causing her two cousins to back off and retreat. Sesshomaru thought that she would let them go, but she chased after them heatedly.

"Oh shit!" Joel spat when Shana caught up, leaping in front of them and cutting off their escape. She swiped her claws, each attack fatal if they hit. The two brothers split up, and Shana chased after Joel, knowing that the older brother would come to his younger brother's rescue. Joel blocked a few swipes with his sword, seeing his brother run up behind Shana. Jack reached around and grabbed Shana's sword, pulling it away from her and leaping backwards.

"Hey, you bitch! I've got your sword!" Jack taunted. Shana frowned when she realized what he was doing. He was trying to distract her so Joel could escape. Not on her watch. She kicked Joel's leg out from beneath him, sending him flying onto his stomach. She then stomped on his leg, feeling the bone snap beneath her foot. Shana ran after Jack, using her flames to jet herself towards him at high speed. Jack held her sword tightly.

"Daiki, please do not let her slaughter our family like this," he begged quietly. He felt her hand drive through his torso powerfully.

"Hey, you bitch! I've got your heart!" Shana spat mockingly, ripping her hand from his body and watching it collapse, completely motionless.

"No! Jack!" Joel called out loudly, slowly pushing himself to his feet. Being a demon, his leg had already begun to heal, but it wasn't happening fast enough. Shana whistled a small tune as she bent over and picked up her katana, walking towards Joel as she slowly swung the blade back and forth, silently taunting him with all the different ways she could end him.

"Goodbye, Joe." she chirped.

"Joel."

"Jerry," Shana rose her blade slashed down, but a huge power surged from the blade through her body. Shana cried out in pain and dropped the sword, watching it stick blade-first into the ground. Shana panted as she stepped back, standing down at her hands, which had the hilt design burned into her palms. The half-demon immediately knew something was wrong. Daiki had never rejected her like that, even when she fought her brother. Then she remembered…she didn't use Daiki to kill him. She shot him with a lightning bolt after Sesshomaru knocked him into the water. She never used Daiki to fight her father, either. Did the sword simply refuse to kill the descendants of the demon that made it?

"Whatever. I don't need it to kill you. Burning to death is worse, anyway." Shana thrust her right fist out, eyes widening when no flames ignited. Joel's eyes had squeezed shut, but when he didn't feel the burn, he slowly opened one eye, seeing Shana staring at her hands, eyes widened with shock.

"Looks like Daiki doesn't agree with you killing its family…your family." Joel stated. He felt his blood run cold when Shana's eyes turned blood red, two jagged, crimson red stripes ripping across her cheeks.

"You assholes came after me!" she snarled, stabbing him through the chest with her hand. Shana shook the blood from her hand as best as she could, trying to calm herself down. She reached for Daiki with her left hand, but she was rejected before touching it. Shana gritted her teeth with frustration.

"Your sword rejects you, and for some reason, you can't shoot fire or lightning. Having an off day, Shana?" a calm voice asked. Shana knew it was Sesshomaru, and she could hear the amusement laced in his tone.

"Do you think this changes anything? I can still beat," But Shana stopped talking when the demon lord had grasped the hilt of her sword, effortlessly pulling it from the ground. Sesshomaru studied the blade for a moment, his eyes meeting Shana's, which were filled with fury at the moment. He smirked and held the sword horizontally, trying to get her to take it, but Shana stepped back from it.

"Do you not want it?" Sesshomaru questioned, his intentions strictly aimed at pissing her off even more. Shana gritted her teeth, and almost wanted to start beating his face in, but at this moment, she was without her greatest weapon and her greatest abilities. She was ambitious, but she wasn't stupid. Sesshomaru would easily overpower her, and he knew it as well as she did.

"I don't need it." Shana replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her sunglasses.

"Now that your whole family is officially out to kill you, how long will you last, I wonder?" he continued, a small smirk pulled onto his lips. Sesshomaru almost wanted to laugh, and he was sure he would eventually. Shana's lips twitched, but she said nothing for a moment, because she remembered something. Her "family" still thought Sesshomaru was the one who killed her brother, who used to be next in line to be the "patriarch" of the family. Technically, her brother was supposed to inherit Daiki, too. Joel and Jack were the only two who knew the truth about his death, and, well, they weren't going to be talking to anyone for a while. The family would also attack him, and no matter what he would say, they wouldn't believe him. Plus, if he would be carrying Daiki around, that would put an even bigger target on his back, seeing as every single member of her family coveted that sword like it was their addictive drug. Shana refrained from smirking as she pulled Daiki's sheath from her belt, handing it to the demon lord passively. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, thinking she was just going to crack it over his head when he leaned forward, but when his fingers wrapped around it, Shana turned around and grabbed Joel's arm, dragging him across the ground until she reached Jack's body. She grabbed his arm as well and began walking away, whistling a chipper little tune as her boots crunched the sticks and leaves on the ground.

"Hm, curious," Sesshomaru murmured to himself, watching her disappear behind the trees. Since when did Shana not have something to say? Was her spirit that easy to break?

"Tool." Shana growled under her breath. She found a rocky crevice and dropped the two brothers' bodies in. She thrust her fist out, knowing no fire would ignite, but she just wanted to try it and make sure. Sure enough, not even a puff of smoke.

"Goddamn it." she groaned, leaping towards the nearest source of fire. She needed to burn the bodies and all evidence that she had killed them so whenever the next asshole came looking for her, they would find the bodies and have no idea who killed them. Shana stopped running for a moment and crossed her arms. She and fire went together like turkey and gravy. Even without her scent present, they would still figure she set the bodies on fire. There was no way in Hell she could trick Sesshomaru into even touching the bodies with a ten-foot pole.

"Too bad Naraku is dead. He would have loved to take their bodies." Shana sighed. Then, an idea sprung to life in her head. She decided it was the best route and turned her attentions back to Inuyasha and Kagome's village.

0000

Inuyasha held a large log in his arms, watching as Miroku hacked away on another. The half-demon could have taken care of the logs by himself, but the monk needed an excuse to get out of the house and away from his wife and children for a few moments. Inuyasha was more than happy to oblige him. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard twigs snapping. He turned and saw Shana mere feet away from him, charging forward. She harshly pounded her fist into the side of his head and continued running.

"Your brother would have dodged that!" Shana spat, leaping into the trees. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, growling as he dropped the log to pursue her.

"Inuyasha, it's best not to engage her. Let her go. Maybe she'll go find Sesshomaru again." Miroku insisted with a smile. Inuyasha huffed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha sighed.

"Your father was a bitch, and your mother was a fucking whore!" Shana bellowed obnoxiously. Before Miroku could remind Inuyasha that she was simply talking trash, the white-haired half-demon had ran off towards Shana's scent.

"Oh boy," Miroku exhaled, dropping the axe and grabbing his staff, sprinting after the two half-demons.

"I never met my father, but I will make you take that back about my mother!" Inuyasha barked angrily. Shana looked back at him, waving before leaping up onto the branches, swinging and leaping athletically. Inuyasha saw that she did not have her sword with her, which made him question her intentions for a moment, but he ripped his sword from its sheath, transforming it anyway. If she was arrogant enough to think that she didn't need a weapon to fight him, then she was sorely mistaken.

"Getting serious?" Shana asked, waiting for a moment to let Inuyasha catch up.

"Inuyasha, wait! You know she's only doing this to anger you!" Miroku's voice faintly reached Inuyasha's ears.

"Yeah, well, it worked." Inuyasha grumbled, turning back to Shana, who lightly patted her chest with her hands.

"Approach me in an aggressive manner," Shana taunted.

"Unlike Sesshomaru, I don't like you even a little bit. I'll kill you." Inuyasha said back.

"Haaaah!" Shana leapt down, dodging Inuyasha's charge. She heard his blade slice through the branch she had stood on, meaning he was serious. Shana turned around and decided to engage him to keep him angry. She ducked and dodged his blade, kicking it when his swing got too close for comfort.

"You're not going to throw fire? Or use your sword?" Inuyasha asked, stopping for a moment. Shana shrugged.

"No need to. You're not Sesshomaru." Shana retorted.

"You bitch!"

"Weeee!"

The two half-demons fought and scrapped for what seemed like hours, and Inuyasha was extremely close to letting her go. He promised Kagome he wouldn't "sink" to Sesshomaru's level and allow her to irritate him, but he figured since he was already in, he should go all in. Plus, it had been a while since he had fought someone as skilled as she was. Inuyasha sensed something was off with her, though. He could smell the faint trace of blood on her, and it made him uneasy.

"You're mine!" Inuyasha exclaimed, seeing an opening and slashing her shoulder from behind. Shana stumbled forward into a rocky crevice and caught her foot in the rocks. She lamely pulled on her leg, making sure her face was playing the game.

"Damn," she mumbled, looking up at Inuyasha.

"Are you going to take back what you said?" Inuyasha asked warningly.

"Pfft! Hell the fuck no." Shana replied, loosening her foot when she smelled the wind being torn apart. The spiky-haired half-demon easily dodged the devastating attack that Inuyasha's blade unleashed. She also decided to call it a day and get the Hell out of dodge. Inuyasha felt his attack hit something and tear it to bits, and he laughed, thinking that Shana was no more, but he realized she had escaped, leaving to do whatever she did.

"But, then…what did I hit?" Inuyasha asked himself, staring at his blade, and then at the newly-formed crater that his attack created. He didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

"What happened?" Miroku questioned, panting heavily as he bent over, using his staff to keep him from falling.

"I don't know. I slashed Shana, and she got stuck. I thought I had her and she just slipped away, but I thought I hit something else. I don't know what, but whatever it was, it's definitely gone."

"Wait, wait, wait…you cut her?"

"Yeah, I did."

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"Shut up, Miroku!"

0000

Sesshomaru found Shana sleeping in a tree. He was slightly shocked that she was actually asleep and not just resting, especially since she had lost her beloved abilities. This intrigued Sesshomaru to a point because as long as he had known her and fought her, he had only see her use Daiki and/or throw and create fire. Never had he see her use her natural-born demonic powers. He didn't believe her fire abilities came from her human blood until he saw her punch, kick, and breathe fire on the night she turned human. So, his mission today was revenge. A lovely, large serving of revenge, and since there would be no fire, it would be the coldest of revenge. The demon lord grasped the rock in his hand tightly, swinging his arm and hurling it at her head. Shana simply rolled and hung from the branch with both arms, looking up and seeing the rock had implanted into the trunk from being thrown with such force.

"If it isn't my best friend, Princess Sesshomaru. So, what can I do for you?" Shana asked sarcastically, pulling herself back up onto the branch and sitting on it, legs dangling.

"I was simply checking on you. I was worried you would be killed during the night by someone else." Sesshomaru retorted.

"You have to land some type of blow on me to kill me, Sesshomaru. Murder 101."

"How would it feel to be killed by your own weapon, I wonder?" Sesshomaru quizzed, now holding Daiki in one hand, slowly and skillfully spinning the blade between his fingers. He saw the small twitch in her lips. He wished she would take those damned shades off her face. He wanted to see that envious rage again.

"I'll never find out."

"Never say never."

"Alright, Bieber, what do you want? You want to actually fight or do you want to stand here and try to hurt my feelings all day?" Shana growled, cracking her knuckles. She saw the green whip and quickly fell backwards to dodge it, but the whip was swung vertically, so it sliced through the branch and headed for Shana. She crossed her arms in front of her and prepared for impact. The whip struck her and drove her into the ground, but it didn't quite break her skin. Shana sat up and leapt to her feet, watching Sesshomaru stick Daiki's blade directly where her head lay moments before.

"Is it just me, or are you moving slower?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. Shana stood her ground and waited for him to get close. She weaved around the swinging blade and stepped right up to Sesshomaru's face, grabbing his armor and lifting him off his feet smoothly. She threw him away from her, but not before his left hand slashed and hooked the side of her arm.

"Damn it! Are you…fffff-fucking kidding me?" Shana snarled, mostly at herself. She didn't lose her ability to dodge and punch! Why was she making so many fighting mistakes?

"Pay attention!" Sesshomaru ordered, flying back at her mercilessly. Shana wanted to lay into him, but with one hand wielding her sword, and the other hand dripping with poison, it wasn't worth it at this point. She leapt backwards and held her fists up to protect, twisting to avoid every stab and slash he delivered. She turned and leapt away to place distance between them, but she felt a sharp pain slash through her back.

"Aaahhhh! Damn it!" Shana howled angrily, realizing that he had struck her with his whip again. Sesshomaru held back the urge to chuckle. Hearing her scream in pain was extremely rewarding. He swung his arm the other way, guiding the direction of his whip, but missed her.

"So, I was correct," Sesshomaru said coolly. Shana turned to him and glared.

"Yeah?" she asked, panting.

"You never explored your demonic abilities. You relied heavily on that strange human-born ability and on Daiki. I will admit that I am actually surprised by this. You are always leagues ahead of others on the grand scheme of things, but you actually lacked some planning on this part." Sesshomaru pointed out, watching the half-demon closely. Shana's hands balled into fists, but otherwise, she gave no physical clues to how she was feeling.

"Or, you're too dense to realize what I'm doing," Shana replied.

"Would that be leading me into a false sense of security? Spare me. I never needed security around you. Only patience, and that seems to have put me in a decent place."

"Never say never," Shana mocked in a deep voice, holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers tauntingly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he leapt forward with great speed. Shana's infamous grin spread across her face as she dodged him beautifully, landing on the branch of a tree.

"Let's assume you really are leading me into a false sense of security! Why not just kill me and end it?" Sesshomaru asked, viciously hacking down tree after tree. Shana leapt from tree to tree, finally finding a tree she liked and squatted down, brushing the dirt from her black jeans.

"Same reason you won't admit you're gay." Shana laughed in reply. Sesshomaru obliterated the tree, hearing her land on another not too far away.

"Always the comedian," Sesshomaru said under his breath, running through the smoke, hearing her kick off the tree she landed on. Sesshomaru realized, in mid-air that she had leapt over him. Shana twisted and grabbed onto the back of his armor, pulling herself to his body and catching a short ride back to the ground. Shana wrapped her left arm around his neck, squeezing unmercifully. She tilted her head to the side, narrowly avoiding being stabbed through the eye with her own sword. Shana quickly grabbed his right wrist, pulling his arm over his shoulder as far as possible, hearing the sword hit the ground. She felt his other fingers wrap around her left arm, and she quickly released his neck, grabbing his left arm and pulling it over in the same fashion.

"No matter how you move them, you're coming out with a broken arm!" Shana shouted.

"Break one and kill you with the other! Fair trade!" Sesshomaru began pulling on his arms, trying to break one free. Shana realized that physically, she had nothing against him. She was a strategic fighter, not a full-on wrestler. Shana realized that she still had something left…fangs.

"Rabies!" Shana called out, opening her mouth and chomping down on the side of his neck as hard as she could. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, refusing to scream out, but he wasn't going to deny that small moment where his heart skipped a beat. Then he realized…the little bitch actually bit him! Like an animal!

"You really are desperate!" Sesshomaru snarled, feeling her crunching down even harder. Sesshomaru leapt backwards, thinking that if he slammed her into a few trees, she would lose some grip. Shana released her legs from his waist and used them to kick off the trees, negating his attempt. Sesshomaru landed and felt her legs wrap around his waist again. He knew she bit something vital, because the scent of his blood was now overwhelming, and he felt the warm liquid dripping down his neck and torso. Sesshomaru had one last idea and knew that he had a good chance with this one. He leapt straight up into the air and decided to land on his back. Either Shana would risk being body-slammed, or she would try another deal with her legs. That would put Sesshomaru at an angle where he could flip behind her, and without fire to propel her in the air, that gave Sesshomaru the ultimate control on who would hit the ground first.

Shana released her legs and tried to stick the landing and leap back onto him, but he was simply too powerful. Sesshomaru floated almost weightlessly, reaching back and grabbing Shana's shoulders. Shana had let go, realizing he had a death-grip on her shoulders, but she wasn't having any of it. Shana swung her leg, feeling his claws tearing into her left shoulder as she shifted, but it was worth feeling her foot connect with his stomach, even if it was armored. She grabbed his arm with one hand, grabbing his neck with the other.

"Let go!" Sesshomaru ordered, punching her with his left hand. The black sunglasses snapped and flew off her face, but when she turned back to look at him, the whites of her eyes hard turned red; the golden now a soulless blue. Her grin widened as her fangs elongated, stretching her mouth and making Sesshomaru slightly thankful she hadn't transformed when she bit him. Once he saw the jagged, crimson stripes appear on her face, he knew it was serious. Her grip on his neck tightened, but he was able to punch her directly in the face, startling her this time. She released him and he leapt backwards, now panting.

"Don't run! Fight me!" Shana barked, leaping forward at a blindingly speed. Sesshomaru was able to dodge, but now he had a slight problem. When Shana, Inuyasha, or almost any other half-demon transformed, they no longer knew what pain was. The only reason punching her worked was because the force itself startled her. She felt nothing, otherwise. Shana had transformed and charged straight into Inuyasha's wind scar one time. The attack ripped her up horribly, but her demonic aura overwhelmed his just in time to negate the full attack, and she never stopped charging. She ran right over Inuyasha and kept attacking anything that moved.

"Pay attention, asshole!" Shana growled, swiping nonstop at Sesshomaru, who was looking for an opening, but she was fighting so violently now that it was almost stupid, an adjective Sesshomaru never before attributed to Shana. He finally caught her wrists, which also had the same stripes as her face, but Shana leapt up, pounded into his chest with both feet and ripped herself from his grasp, flipping backwards and landing on her hands and feet. She charged forward with abandon.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, wrapping his fingers around Bakusaiga's handle. It was the simple and famous quick-draw, and Shana was running right into it. Was she serious? Sesshomaru ripped his blade from its sheath, and Shana had changed her direction slightly, swiping her claws at him, and continuing to run away. Sesshomaru straightened his posture, turning and watching her disappear into the trees. The demon lord grunted when a sharp pain entered his side. He looked down and saw the claw marks in his armor. She actually had ripped through his armor and slashed him. He held his blade up and saw the red liquid resting along the edge. She didn't escape unharmed, either.

AN- So yes, I decided to nerf the ever-living Hell out of Shana. Let's see if this will make her feel bad about anything she has done, or at least vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

The Business

AN- Sorry, readers. College struck again. *grumbles*

0000

Shana sat on the thatched roof of Rin's hut, her arms crossed tightly, resting her chin on her arms and her arms on her knees. She had found another spare pair of sunglasses, one of the many she had hidden through different times and dimensions, just in case she would break the ones she carried. She listened intensely for anything out of the ordinary, but all she got was someone whispering, "Have you noticed Shana hasn't lit that on fire yet?" It only made her blood boil.

Kagome walked by the hut, motioning for Rin to follow her. Kagome looked up and saw Shana, frowning with confusion, but she decided not to say anything. The priestess kept walking, patting Rin on the head softly. The little girl was excited to learn something new about herbs today, for she had been talking about doing so all week.

"Aaahhh! Son of a bitch!" Shana's voice rang. Kagome turned and saw Shana fly past her and Rin, colliding with a tree and landing on her back. Shana covered her face when a few branches collapsed from the impact and fell on her.

"It isn't so funny now, is it?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice as composed as ever. Shana pushed the branches from her body and slowly stood up, a small pout pulled onto her face. She had lost count of how many days this bullshit had been going on. She almost preferred her family attacking her over Sesshomaru.

"My God, Sesshomaru. You sound so butt-hurt. For someone so proud and strong, you sure do let us half-demons get the better of you. I mean, Inuyasha cut off your arm and hit you point-blank with a wind scar, Naraku broke your heart, and then he killed poor friend-zoned Kagura, and then there's me," Shana said with a small laugh. Sesshomaru stopped advancing for a moment, his eyes narrowing with irritation. She had a point, except the part about Naraku breaking his heart. That was false. It was more false than the demon lord himself claiming he had blue hair.

"Die," Sesshomaru replied, drawing his blade and charging an attack, but he stopped when an arrow flew past his face. He heard Shana's snort suddenly erupt into laughter.

"Hey Kagome, I see you've been practicing your aim! You almost hit him this time around! Usually you're way off!" Shana cackled loudly. Kagome ignored her and prepared another arrow, aiming at Sesshomaru once more.

"If you're going to fight, take it elsewhere." Kagome ordered. Shana placed her hands behind her head, yawning tiredly.

"Only if Shana doesn't run like a coward," Sesshomaru responded.

"Eat a dick, Sesshomaru." Shana shot back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome is giving me another lesson on herbs! Will you join us?" Rin asked curiously. The demon lord's gaze met hers and he quietly sheathed his sword. Rin smiled widely and motioned for Kagome to lead the way. As Sesshomaru passed Shana, his eyes met her shaded ones briefly. His ears heard her boots lightly stepping behind him, and so he turned his head, spotting her following him, hands still behind her head.

"Do you still wish to fight?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously.

"You're the one who started it today, asshole."

"Fair enough,"

Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rin, listening to her tell the difference between the plants out loud to help herself remember. He heard Kagome groan and looked up, hearing her mumble about how some plants did not "make it." The demon lord turned his attention upon Shana, who was lurking somewhere nearby.

"Shana, you're so quiet that I can actually hear the wheels turning in your head. What are you scheming?" Sesshomaru asked aloud, looking down at Rin. The young human had instinctively moved closer to him, knowing something was going to happen.

"Relax, Chi-Mo." Came her sharp reply. Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes. Shana peered out from the trees, sniffing the air before pulling back into the shade. She held her hands in front of her, staring at them intensely. She knew how to use her claws as weapons, but they weren't very effective, and it was always a hassle transforming because her demonic half thought it was fun to be hit by devastating attacks instead of avoiding them.

Kagome kept quiet, but she had some questions that were almost bursting from her very being. Why was Sesshomaru carrying Shana's sword? Why hadn't Shana taken it back? All she had to do was snap her fingers to order the sword to return. Also, it could have been her imagination, but Shana seemed to be hiding. The young priestess huffed as she stood up, wanting to resume her lesson with Rin, but she couldn't help but to feel something was off, or going to happen. She flinched when a black blur rushed across her path. She watched as Shana sprinted through the field with fervor, wondering what that was all about.

"Alright, Rin, let's finish the rest of this lesson," Kagome said. Rin turned to join her, but Sesshomaru quickly tapped her shoulder. Rin turned back to him, her face lighting up brighter than the sun when he handed her a small, white flower that he plucked from the ground. Rin bowed and thanked him with excitement before running towards Kagome. Sesshomaru stood up and began walking away. He planned to stay close, but wanted to put some space between himself and the human girls.

Inuyasha licked his lips as he sat beside Miroku, both men waiting patiently for Sango to finish cooking the meat. She promised them both a portion if they helped watch the toddler twins and infant son. Miroku called dibs on his son while Inuyasha was stuck with the twins, both who were heavily influenced by stories of their mother's, and some of their father's, demon slaying adventures. They were old enough to cause harm, but too young for Inuyasha to punch. That didn't matter now. Both kids were now asleep, their hands clinging onto long, snow-white strands of hair that they had yanked from Inuyasha's head. Miroku still held his son, but insisted that he only needed one hand to eat anyway.

"Alright, it's pretty much done." Sango said with a smile, quite proud of herself. She turned when she heard the sound of boots hitting her floor.

"Oh damn it," Inuyasha grumbled. Shana always had to show up when the good stuff was being cooked.

"Which one of you assholes wants to be my sparring partner?" Shana asked while crossing her arms.

"Nope." Miroku and Inuyasha answered together. They were hungry and not in the mood.

"Hm, I will." Sango chirped, standing up and facing Shana boldly.

"With all possible offense, you just had a kid a month ago, and you look like you haven't slain anything but dick and kitchen duty for a few years. You can't keep up with me."

"Well then, you won't have to worry about me hurting you, now will you?" Sango asked with a smirk. Shana stared back silently for a moment, sunglasses covering her eyes, which had squinted with suspicion.

"Whatever. I'm sure Miroku can find a quick replacement mother." Shana snickered as she turned around and exited the hut.

"Uh, Sango, are you sure about this?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Oh, definitely. I've actually kept up with most of my training, lightly so, but I'm not completely incapable of fighting. Plus, something tells me she just wants to try a little move out. This won't last too long." Sango explained, dropping her kimono and revealing that she already had most of her armor and clothes on for demon-slaying. She originally had planned to go out and train anyway, but a sparring partner sounded more promising. She slipped on her boots, grabbed her weapon, and marched outside, ready for an exciting match.

Sango met Shana in the small field beside her home, seeing the spiky-haired demon waiting patiently, arms crossed. Sango exhaled, unable to keep from smiling as she took a stance, holding her weapon behind her, waiting to throw it at a moment's notice. Shana saw her smile and blinked, lowering her arms to her side.

"What's so funny?" Shana asked.

"Nothing! I'm just excited to fight!" Sango replied, holding her weapon across her shoulders, now holding it with two hands.

"Alright," Shana said in a low voice, staring down at her hands, thinking that some crazy ability would just present itself. She held her hands in fists. Hell, everything else came easily to her, so why wouldn't this?

"I'll go!" Sango shouted, hurling her weapon at Shana, who lazily leapt into the air, dodging the giant boomerang with ease. Shana landed and raised her fists, watching as Sango rushed towards her, the boomerang already returned to her hand. Sango swung the weapon powerfully at mid-height. Shana quickly dropped to the ground, balancing her body only on her hands. She quickly shifted all weight to her left hand, turning to the side and swiping one of Sango's legs out from beneath her with her own. The demon slayer gasped, but quickly dug her weapon into the ground and saved herself from falling. Shana backed away and exhaled.

"I was expecting more fire. And why are you moving so slow? Don't humor me! You never have before!" Sango snapped, charging forward once more. Shana wanted to as well, but she didn't have anything to block that damn boomerang with! The spiky-haired half-demon dove and danced out of range of Sango's weapon, but as Shana twisted to dodge, she felt something tighten around her leg and yank it out from beneath her. Shana landed on her back, her eyes watching as the boomerang descended towards her forcefully. Shana crossed her arms and blocked the weapon, gritting her teeth when she felt the snap in her right arm.

"Damn," Shana said under her breath.

"That wasn't even full-force. Where's your sword? Why are you…are you really that bored?" Sango asked, completely bewildered. Shana stood up, holding her fists up, but winced when the pain in her arm shot through her.

"Shut up and fight!" Shana barked.

"I'm pretty sure I broke your arm, and if you're not going to fight me seriously, why should I fight you at all?"

"I am being serious."

"Not one fireball! Or lightning bolt!"

"Maybe I want to see how well I can do without them,"

"Not well at all." Sango responded, gathering her chain used to trip Shana to the ground. Shana quickly looked down at the ground. She used to be unbeatable. People would shit themselves when the thought of fighting her crossed their minds. Now a human woman who recently had a baby could own her ass in a fight. Sango realized that Shana was fighting with herself about something, so she decided now was the time to go home and eat before Shana got motivated again.

"Don't turn your back on me! I'm not done!" Shana said fiercely. Sango exhaled and turned slightly.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but unless you're honest with yourself, you can't move from where you are right now. You know how to fight, and you know many forms of martial arts, so go back to the basics."

"You're backing down, so I won this fight." Shana insisted. Sango smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"That's not a good start on the whole "honesty" thing."

"Shove it." Shana spat, watching as Sango walked away. Shana held her right arm up slightly and began rubbing it with her left hand. It would be healed by morning, but it still stung like a bitch. It had been a long time since Shana felt persistent pain. She snorted quietly, but she did agree with Sango. It was probably best to go back to the basics, which was going to be difficult. She was so used to bulldozing her way through a fight.

0000

Shana leapt down from the branch when she found the spot she was searching for. The half-demon was under the impression that she was the only being capable of traveling through time after Kagome passed through the well one last time to "be with Inuyasha" or some lame shit like that, and now Shana had lost that useful ability. So, how was her scumbag family doing it? With the exception of a few members, most of her blood relatives (human and demon) were morons, or simply had no interest in fighting. How did they figure out something as complex as time travel?

"Hm, well, that explains something, I suppose." Shana said to herself, gently sweeping her boot over the black residue which rested in a peculiar shape. It was shaped like a circle drawn by someone using their less dominant hand. It had been at least a week since her last two cousins showed up, so the winds and rain should have washed it away, but the black material seemed to have been fused with the ground. Shana bent down and tried erasing the mark from the dirt, but it remained unbothered.

"It isn't witchcraft, either. I don't think I've seen something like this." Shana grumbled, now becoming infuriated. First, her fighting abilities and god-like powers were sapped from her by a sword that deemed her its master, and now her family had spells or rituals that she had no idea about? She stood up and stamped the circle aggressively.

"Assholes! Come get me!" she snapped as she walked away.

Shana yawned as she sat down, crossing her legs, resting one hand in the palm of the other as she took a deep breath. How long had it been since she last meditated? Hell if she knew. She focused on the heat of the sun, which used to help fuel the very fires she burned people's houses down with. Shana quickly banished that thought from her mind, trying to concentrate on her meditation, which required those types of thoughts to be nonexistent. The half-demon felt herself almost fall asleep and decided it was time to talk things out with herself.

"Alright, company meeting," Shana called out with boredom, now standing in the darkness of her own mind. It bothered her that it was so bland. The last time she regressed so deeply into her mind, there was fire and heavy metal music being blasted. She almost wanted to stay in that coma. Now it was empty.

"Heh…looks like I'm the only one who cares to show up anymore," a familiar voice replied. Shana recognized it as her own, but this one sounded edgier and angrier. Shana saw the mirrored image of herself, except this Shana was sporting the demon markings and eyes. She was also bound by chains, which were supposed to prevent the inner demon from scratching the surface of Shana's consciousness, but that obviously didn't work.

"Where's the other half?" Shana asked, speaking of her human self.

"Do I look like I know? Or care?" Demon Shana asked in reply, trying to break the chains, but they were holding strong for the moment.

"You do care, actually. You don't like it when she's around. Makes you weaker." Shana replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Demon Shana grinned, her fangs glistening even in the darkness.

"Up until about a week ago, that is. When that sword sapped her powers away, she kind of just…disappeared."

"Mm,"

"I told you that sword was no good. I told you that your human side was worthless, but no one ever listens to me."

"I'm surprised that you're speaking in complete sentences without drooling." Shana chuckled.

"And now all you have is the power that I grant you, which you don't even know how to use. Some genius you turned out to be."

"You do know that you're me and I am you, right?"

"We're not the same person, so don't pull that shit."

"We've been over this and what I say goes. You are me." Shana retorted, standing her ground when her demon self charged up to her and was now face-to-face with her. Demon Shana's eyes narrowed slightly before grinning once more, chest-bumping Shana before turning around and slowly walking away, the chains rattling as she did.

Shana opened her eyes and was glad she kept her sunglasses on. The daylight was intense compared to her mind. She swallowed hard, her dry throat alerting her that she needed a drink. Shana froze for a moment when she realized that her adrenaline was running and her breathing was labored. She was meditating! What the hell?

"Oh, that," Shana growled when she remembered the chest-bump her demon self gave to her. Shana didn't react, but apparently her body did. Her demon side truly was a great, untapped power and Shana knew that deep down inside her, she kept that power untapped for a reason. The only person who could scare Shana was Shana.

0000

Sango opened her eyes when she felt the floor vibrate. She thought Miroku was going for another stroll, but she turned her head and saw him still asleep beside her, snuggled beneath his blanket. Sango kept still, waiting to see if the tremble would happen again, or if it was just her half-conscious imagination. She inhaled deeply through her nose, closing her eyes, only to open them again when a cold chill fell over the room.

"Miroku," Sango called out, turning over and seeing him already pushing himself to his feet.

"I know. It's a demonic aura. This one feels weird, but I'm sure I can handle it. I'll end up joining Inuyasha, most likely. I'm sure he sensed it, too." Miroku said back, quickly pulling his robes over himself when he realized the biting cold was getting worse. Sango wanted to go with him, but she looked over and saw her twins and infant. She knew she had to stay home with them.

"I'll dress in my armor and be ready just in case it's worse than you think. Don't forget what happened with that rat demon you said was nothing." Sango stated, finding her clothes and pulling them on. She found her armor and began strapping it on as well.

"I already apologized about that," Miroku chirped, sprinting out of the hut. He saw red in the deep mist and realized it was Inuyasha.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha spat teasingly at his friend.

"Yes, well, unlike you, I sleep at night." Miroku pointed out, his breath visible even in the mist.

"Alright, so we have abnormally cold weather and deep mist…what kind of demon are you thinking it is?" Inuyasha asked curiously, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What? Can you not pick up a scent?"

"Nope."

"So, scentless, chilly, and misty…parasitic demon, perhaps?" Miroku suggested, looking around carefully.

"No, they usually don't like the cold."

"True." Miroku exhaled. He turned his head when he saw something approaching from the mist.

"Relax. It's just my prick brother." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru continued walking, not even glancing at the monk or his half-demon brother. Inuyasha didn't care, but Miroku thought the demon lord looked like he was in a trance of some kind.

"Uh, Se-wait, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku called out, running up to the demon lord, who stopped walking, but didn't turn to acknowledge the monk.

"Make it quick." Sesshomaru ordered, unknowingly giving Miroku relief and terror at the same time.

"Do you know the source of this misty aura?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I know why it is here, and I intend to solve the issue. You can thank me later." Sesshomaru responded, never once making eye contact as he strode away to grab the little bitch responsible for this mess. Had Rin not live in the village, he wouldn't give a damn about its fate.

"Alright," Miroku said, turning back to Inuyasha, who shrugged in response to the monk's questioning expression. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard a snarl. He tried to pull his sword out, instantly knowing it was overhead, but the beast landed on him and knocked him to the ground. Powerful paws pinned his arms against his body, making him unable to quick-draw his sword.

"Hold on!" Miroku called out, only to have a tail trip him and a similar beast pin itself on his back.

"Glad to have you with us, Mr. Turtle!" Inuyasha barked, upset that Miroku dropped the ball on this occasion. Inuyasha closed his eyes when a bright, pink light entered his sight. He felt the weight leave his body and jumped up, pulling out his sword. Kagome fired a second arrow at the beast pinning Miroku, watching as Inuyasha pulled Miroku to his feet.

"I guess it's a good thing I decided to show up, no?" Kagome asked with a smile. Inuyasha told her to stay home because "he could handle it without her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, the rat demon incident. Drop it." Inuyasha said with a scowl.

"You're still going on about that, too?" Miroku whined, but he quickly tensed up and was on guard when he heard more snarls and growls.

"What are they?" Kagome asked, aiming another arrow. The two she shot didn't really "die." They just dissolved. Inuyasha looked around and saw that it was a pack of at least seven shadowy beasts.

"My guess is that they are scouts created by this aura, which means as long as we're in range of it, they'll keep coming," Inuyasha explained.

"So, find the source of the aura, destroy it, and this will all be over with." Kagome stated.

"Uh, if you find it, let me know!" Inuyasha replied blocking two attacks with his blade. Kagome fired an arrow, but the two beasts dodged it. They stood in place and stared at her, not with anger or animosity, but with blank expressions. They looked at one another briefly before turning back towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I-I don't…don't turn your back on me!" Kagome spat with disbelief. She knew exactly what happened. They didn't take her seriously.

"Oh crap!" Miroku whimpered, diving out of the way as the beast he was fighting opened its snout and fired a blue beam from its mouth. The ground iced up where the beam hit, stirring up more of a chill.

"We can't kill them, but they can kill us! And they can turn things to ice!" Inuyasha listed off, dodging the ice beams from the other two beasts, realizing that the rest of the pack was wandering around, sniffing at the ground.

"Uh, Inuyasha," Kagome called out. The dog demon turned and saw one monster, which was twice the size of the others, sniffing her hair, but was otherwise completely calm. It walked past her and sniffed Miroku, turning around and walking towards Inuyasha.

"I think they're searching for something." Miroku said, noticing that the others had backed away. Inuyasha stood his ground, his golden eyes focusing on the black hound in front of him, which sniffed his clothes and hair. It leaned down and took one, deep sniff of his blade. Instantly, it bared its fangs and barked aggressively.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his blade. The black monster spun around, dodged the blade, and used its shadowy tail to grab his wrists and hoist him into the air.

"Extreeeeeeeeeeeme!" a voice shouted. A black blur slid on the ice and kicked the beast's legs out from underneath it. Inuyasha landed on his feet and backed away, pulling himself free. He saw Shana stand up and march up to the giant creature, which snarled and barked at her in the same manner as it did with Inuyasha, but instead of attacking, it howled and ran away, the other beasts following in its wake.

"Why didn't it attack you?" Inuyasha asked her, his voice filled with suspicion.

"Because it knows better." Shana replied with a grin, crossing her arms accordingly. Inuyasha stepped back and watched as his brother kicked Shana in the back, causing her to slide across the ice on her stomach. The demon lord also caught a ride from her in the process, practically using her as a snowboard.

"Why were they here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They're shadow hounds used by my aunt to track down enemies of my family." Shana answered candidly, making not the slightest movement.

"Enemies of your family? What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I know why they attacked me, and I assume the reason they did not attack you is because they do not know yet that you have no longer have power. Why attack Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru turned Shana on her stomach and held Daiki at a dangerously close distance from her neck. Shana could almost smell the rejection of the blade, waiting to touch her skin and zap her once more.

"The only reason they would do that is if you have wronged my family in some way. I don't keep tabs. How would I know?" Shana questioned. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed immediately.

"You don't play the innocent act very well."

"Eat me."

"Wait, Inuyasha, didn't you notice that it only reacted after sniffing your blade?" Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, but this sword is a part of me. It took a part of me to fix it, and so if it hates my blade, then it hates me." Inuyasha responded proudly.

"Yes, I know that, but it only reacted to your sword. Why would it only react to his sword?" Miroku questioned, looking at Shana, who shrugged.

"No idea…dick punch!" Shana shouted, quickly leaning up, avoiding her sword and driving her fist right up the demon lord's armor, connecting with him powerfully. Sesshomaru quickly bent forward. He didn't even have time to react as Shana's foot blasted him in the face.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Kagome shouted.

"Do something about it, bitch!" Shana barked back, stopping her advance when Inuyasha jumped between her and the priestess.

"You won't touch her!" Inuyasha declared.

"I don't want to be this person, but Kikyo could actually hold her own against me! Why can't she?" Shana laughed.

"Go ahead and make fun of my aim, too, Shana!" Kagome stated loudly.

"You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!" Shana added on, turning around as she began walking towards the exit of the village. Shana heard the swiping movement through the air, turning around to dodge what was thrown at her. Daiki's blade drove through her shoulder and pinned her to the side of the empty wooden stand that sold kimonos. Shana felt the painful charge pulse through her body, unable to grab onto the sword and pull it from her body. Shana lost consciousness within seconds, her body gone limp, only being held up by the sword.

"What happened?" Inuyasha questioned quietly, watching as Sesshomaru marched up to the unconscious half-demon, limping slightly. He grabbed the handle with his left hand, waiting a moment before removing the sword. He needed to drink in this moment. He, Lord Sesshomaru, was standing triumphant over Shana. He finally pulled the sword from her shoulder, stepping to the side and letting her fall forward, but Shana quickly stopped herself with her hands and feet, standing up and turning towards the demon lord.

"I won't ever give you that satisfaction." she said to him.

'_Oh dude, he was totally eye-fucking you, too.'_ Her demon side chuckled.

"Shut up," Shana growled.

"I haven't said anything." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then you should have the brain capacity to figure out that I wasn't talking to you!" Shana shouted back, leaping away quickly, pressing her hand to her head.

Shana reached the deep woods within minutes, stopping for a moment to rest. She exhaled slowly, hearing the faint chuckling within her head. She hated hearing that laughter. Shana inhaled deeply before exhaling once more, seeing her breath in the air. The hounds were still around, waiting for the right moment to strike, preferably while she slept. She decided to keep moving.

'_You are worthless. Fight them.'_ Demon Shana grumbled.

"Shut up." Shana replied.

0000

Rin walked into the forest, making her daily trip to the small field to gather more flowers. She held the basket at her side, almost dragging it along on the ground. Rin had not seen Sesshomaru for a few days, which was normal, but she hoped he would visit soon. For the first time since her first night in the village, she felt completely vulnerable and somewhat scared without him. Rin stopped walking when a chill fell around her.

"Oh," Rin gasped, seeing a black creature crawl from the shade of a tree, growling at her deeply.

"Hey, calm down," a voice called out. The beast sat down and immediately ceased all noise. Rin saw a tall figure approaching from behind the beast. The person reached up and removed her straw hat, kneeling down in front of Rin.

"Eh, don't mind me. I'm not here for you." The woman said calmly, smiling widely and revealing her fangs. Rin was more focused on her golden eyes, which matched her lord's eyes, but instead of white hair, this woman had shaggy, messy black hair.

"Sh-Shana?" Rin asked, still too nervous to think correctly. She knew it wasn't Shana, but this woman resembled the half-demon almost identically, minus the spiky hair with red tips. Other than that, she was almost a twin. The woman's smile widened as she chuckled.

"You know her? Do you know where she is?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Well, time to go," The demon woman said, a single, red stripe appearing on each cheek as she stood up. She patted Rin's head gently and walked by her, snapping for her shadow hound to retreat. The hound barked and dove into the shadow of a nearby tree, disappearing entirely. Rin turned and watched as the woman headed towards the village, her plain, black robe flowing with her movement. Rin stayed quiet, shivering until the demon was gone and the chilly aura had subsided. Once this happened, the young girl immediately opened her mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" Rin called out, hoping that his keen ears would hear her.

The demon woman stopped walking and turned around, hearing the young girl's cry for help. Had she been attacked by a rogue demon? If so, how did she not sense it? The demon woman lifted her head and sniffed the air. She caught the scent of another demon and gritted her teeth. What asshole demon attacked a defenseless child?

"Guard her!" the woman ordered her shadow hound, which was able to move faster than she when in the shade. The demon woman began sprinting back to the human girl.

Sesshomaru placed himself between Rin and the hound, blocking its swipes with his claws. The hound barked and lunged at him. Sesshomaru raised his arm and felt the creature clamp down powerfully…and then the cold feeling completely overtook his arm. Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga with his free left hand, stabbing the creature where its heart would be. The beast howled and backed off, melting into the ground. Sesshomaru raised his right arm, breaking the ice from it with the hilt of his blade. He turned and raised his arm, the end of his fluffy cloak moving to his silent command. It wrapped around Rin and lifted her off her feet.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru heard the footsteps and leaned out of the way, watching a fist barely miss his face. The attacker landed on her feet, only to lift her leg and strike him with a single, swift kick to the face. Sesshomaru stumbled back, but he was nowhere near out. He placed his blade in his right hand, holding it up defensively.

"Seriously? A little girl? Why don't you try something a little more nutritious, like my foot!" the woman snapped, leaping forward and trying for another kick, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to have any of that again. He simply dodged and exhaled quietly, realizing it was another relative of Shana's.

"I believe Shana is elsewhere. Why do you morons continue to show up here?" Sesshomaru asked with a glare.

"I see she hasn't stopped making herself famous. Well, good on her, but right now, my concern is that innocent child you're trying to kidnap! Drop her, fight me, get owned and get mad!"

"Hm?" Sesshomaru dropped his stance slightly, looking down at Rin, who was looking back up at him blankly.

"I think she's confused." Rin said to him. Sesshomaru looked back up at his opponent, who took off her hat, but kept it in her hands. Sesshomaru stared at her intensely, almost cocking his head to the side. Was she Shana's twin? The resemblance was horrifyingly close.

"Wait, you know each other?" the demon woman asked, pointing from Rin to Sesshomaru.

"Yes! This is Lord Sesshomaru! He would never hurt me." Rin explained with a smile.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing. I feel like I've heard your name before,"

"I've yet to hear yours." Sesshomaru said.

"I am,"

"And I do not care. I will, however, give you two minutes to leave my territory before I finish this little quarrel." Sesshomaru finished coolly.

"Haaaahahaha! Nice. Unfortunately, you're going to have to be a little more persuasive for…why do you have that?" The woman asked, her demeanor quickly shifting from friendly to cold. Sesshomaru knew what she was pointing at and silently scolded himself for continuing to carry around Daiki. He still didn't know why he was. It just continuously slipped his mind.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sesshomaru finally answered after a few moments of silence.

"I like stories."

"I see that you prefer death. I shall oblige you." Sesshomaru stated, leaping forward to slash her in half. He had to keep from moving too fast, though, seeing as Rin was still curled up in his fluffy cloak, and the shadow hound was still lurking. The demon woman smirked when her hound leapt in front of her, taking the blade in her place. She dropped her hat and lunged at Sesshomaru, now face-to face with him.

"Yo," she said, hand wrapping around Daiki's handle as she ripped the sword from its sheath. She leapt back and held Daiki defensively with one hand, the other held up to signal that she did not really wish to fight.

"My lord, she is really nice, and she didn't kill me. She also came back to save me, thinking you were attacking me." Rin said aloud, not wanting this demon to die because of a misunderstanding. But, both she and Sesshomaru seemed stubborn and set in their ways.

"I gave her a chance to leave. I was trying to be understanding and forgiving." Sesshomaru pointed out dryly, his eyes never leaving his opponent's. He saw one of the demon's eyebrows rise.

"That's you understanding and forgiving?" the demon woman asked.

"I said trying," Sesshomaru retorted quickly. The woman immediately smiled and chuckled. At least he had a sense of humor, though it was subtle.

"Oh, it was only you, Jun. I'm a little disappointed. I was expecting Auntie." A voice shot out. Sesshomaru instantly recognized it as Shana, who stepped out into the open and crossed her arms. A smile pierced her face quickly.

"Hey, you actually showed yourself before setting everything on fire. I love surprises like that. You really do care about me. Also, Auntie doesn't have time to deal with you, so she sent me." Jun replied sharply.

"Auntie is still stupid, I see."

"So, are we going to fight, or will you actually come home willingly? Actually, answer this first: why was he carrying Daiki around? At least have the dignity to carry it proudly."

"Die." Shana ordered, leaping forward.

"Get her!" Jun shouted as her hound rose from her shadow. It barked and lunged forward, but Shana stopped her charge, stood her ground and glared back. The hound backed off and disappeared into the shade.

"How do you keep doing that?" Jun asked with frustration.

"It knows better." Shana explained, running forward once more. The woman began swiping Daiki at Shana, who dodged it at all costs. One tap from the blade would put Shana out of commission. She grabbed her cousin's right arm and stopped her from swinging. The woman let go with her left hand and cocked it back, but Shana stopped it with her right hand. The two demon women struggled to overpower the other. They cancelled each other's kicks and contemplated head-butting, but neither one was in close enough range for that kind of party.

"Something's…up! You're not throwing fire and you aren't using Daiki! This isn't like you!"

"You can go ahead and die now!" Shana barked, her eyes turning red. She was now channeling her demonic power, using it to tip the balance in her favor. She began turning the blade inward, seeing the fear rise in her cousin's eyes. Shana was now pressing the blade toward her chest, her hand gripped over her cousin's hand to prevent contact with Daiki.

"You're making a mistake! I'm the only one in the family who likes you! I can help!"

"You didn't seem to like me a minute ago!" Shana retorted.

"Rin, go!" Sesshomaru ordered. He didn't want Rin to watch her new friend get impaled. He was also debating whether or not to interfere. It was none of his business, seeing as Shana had every right to kill anything and everything that threatened to kill her, but she was also getting out of control. She also dragged him into this situation.

"Daaaaaamn it!" Jun shouted as Shana forced the blade through her and backed her into a tree. Shana let go and backed up, lifting her leg and kicking the blade all the way through her chest and the tree. Shana was about to deliver the final blow, but a green whip of light wrapped around her wrist, pulled her away and plowed her into the ground.

"You prick! What are you doing?" Shana growled, pushing herself back to her feet. Sesshomaru stepped between her and her impaled cousin, who was trying to pull the blade out of her chest.

"I was fighting her first. I decide what happens to her." Sesshomaru announced, his hand resting on the handle of his blade, ready to pull it out and strike.

"Since when do you care about anything in relation to me? Step aside." Shana replied, her eyes no longer red, but her demon markings were still visible.

"She seems to be a bit more understanding than the other demons that have attacked us. Perhaps she could be of some use?"

"Are you high?" Shana asked skeptically. Sesshomaru exhaled and looked back at the demon woman in question. She was still trying to pull the blade out, cursing and grumbling under her breath. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's and the demon lord immediately saw the eye-roll she gave him.

"Reasoning and Shana are never in the same sentence, except for this one." she said.

"Unlike you and the rest of your incapable family, I do not let her intimidate me or order me around. She is nothing but a powerless, broken half-breed now." Sesshomaru stated coolly.

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"You noticed it before you began fighting her,"

"Look, I don't know why she isn't using her fire or lightning bolts. I don't know why she didn't just order Daiki back into her possession. All I know is that she didn't do that and she still owned me because she still has strong demon blood in her veins. As long as she does, she's a threat." Jun explained.

"Do you guys want me to give you about fifteen minutes to bang or something? I'm more than willing to at least let her get laid before she dies. I'm not that cruel." Shana said with a grin.

"Shana, you stand no chance against me right now. You know it, I know it, so don't try your luck for once. Leave." Sesshomaru demanded. Shana glared back at him, her hands balled into fists. He could tell she was truly debating the issue. Sesshomaru turned slightly and reached back, grabbing Daiki and pulling it from the Jun's chest. Shana was now staring off to the side, tapping her fingers on the sides of her thighs. She gave a slight nod while smiling, almost as if she was listening to someone only heard by her. Shana backed away slowly, shaking her head.

"Hm," Sesshomaru wondered what that was about. He was expecting an actual fight.

"I can't believe she actually backed off," Jun breathed. Sesshomaru felt the demonic wind and frowned.

"Not quite," he responded as Shana flew out of the trees. Sesshomaru charged at her and swiped with Daiki, but she had ducked and slid on the ground towards her cousin, who threw a few punches, only to be brought down on her knees. Sesshomaru spun around and cast out his whip once more, but Shana pulled Jun to her feet and let her be struck instead.

"Aaaahhhh! You asshooooole!" she screamed out, but Shana quickly grabbed her head and twisted it, hearing the disgusting crack as the bones broke. Shana dropped her and quickly took cover as Daiki was launched at her head, running off into the deeper parts of the forest. Sesshomaru growled, but decided not to chase her. He looked down at the Jun's body and turned her over on her back with his foot. Sesshomaru turned and began walking away to find Rin, but he heard a pulse and turned back, wondering if the demon still had a heartbeat. He heard it again and looked down, seeing the glow of Tenseiga's blade escaping from the sheath.

"Why?" he asked the blade, which replied with a louder pulse. He drew the sword and walked back to the demon woman's body, killing the underworld messengers before turning back around and walking away, sheathing the sword to quiet it.

Jun's eyes opened slowly, blinking back into focus as her other senses began picking up on her surroundings. She sat up while rubbing her neck with one hand, pressing against her chest with the other. Her injuries had disappeared and she was sure she was dead for a brief moment.

"Odd," Jun said aloud, looking down and finding no trace of her blood ever exiting her body. She turned over and pushed herself to her feet, seeing her hound sprout from the shade of a tree. Stuck inside that tree was Daiki. She grinned victoriously as she strode to the tree, yanking the blade out and examining it closely. The blade had changed since she last saw it. It was now a darker gray color. She lowered the blade, her curiosity rising about her condition once more. She reached within her black robes, pressing against her skin. There was nothing unusual. Jun looked at her hound and frowned.

"Did he do something?" she asked it. The hound nodded. She pressed her hand against the hound's forehead, seeing the vision of the demon lord reviving her with his sword and walking away. Jun shook her head with confusion, pointing at her discarded straw hat. The shadow hound leapt forward and grabbed the hat, returning to its master's side.

"Huh, that's curious," Jun stated as she took her hat from her hound's mouth and placed the hat on her head, tying it in place. She began running in Sesshomaru's general direction, wishing to ask him a few questions. She remembered the village she sent her hounds to and wondered why a strong demon would waste his time in a human village.

"Hey, uh, white guy," Jun called out, seeing him walking towards a hut. He stopped walking, but Jun was instantly surrounded by village men and their weapons. The smell of blessed metals and bones entered her nostrils, burning them slightly.

"An unknown demon!" one man shouted. Jun saw a red blur land in front of her and she was immediately face-to-face with a large blade.

"You carry the same aura as those hounds that attacked us!" Inuyasha stated strongly, holding his sword with just one arm.

"I was talking to him. You guys are rude." Jun explained, pointing to Sesshomaru.

"You don't even know my name." Sesshomaru said with a slight exhale.

"Fuck you! It was said it once and then you started attacking me! And then Shana showed up! Did I mention fuck you? Also, hand over Daiki's sheath now, please? And fuck you, too." Jun shouted at him. Inuyasha lowered his blade and snickered slightly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what's with you attracting all these crazy, mouthy bitches?" Inuyasha asked crudely. Jun's eyes narrowed with irritation. She hated women-haters.

"Because I haven't offered you a friendship, a drink, or a hand-job, I'm a crazy, mouthy bitch? I'm sorry, but I don't roll like that." Jun stated nastily. Sesshomaru decided to keep his mouth closed and let this happen.

"Yeah, that's alright. I just prefer my women to be a little quieter, is all." Inuyasha retorted. Jun quickly stepped forward and threw her leg up, nailing Inuyasha in the chin with her boot, kicking him like ball and sending him flying straight up into the air.

"Let me know if that's quiet enough for you, punk!" Jun shouted, looking around at the human men, who were now backing off and pretending that they didn't want to kill her moments before. Jun walked towards Sesshomaru and cleared her throat, holding her hand out.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes into a cold glare. Jun returned the expression, keeping her hand in place while raising Daiki in the other hand.

"I want its sheath." Jun stated.

"Get on your knees, bow your head, and ask politely and maybe I'll consider giving you the sheath." Sesshomaru retorted half-seriously. It seemed that rudeness and arrogance ran deeper than blood in Shana's family. Jun licked her lips, realizing at that moment that her mouth was quite dry. She cocked an eyebrow and looked away from Sesshomaru.

"Have it your way, cowboy." Jun sighed, walking away slowly. Sesshomaru flinched when he felt something pull the sheath from his hip. The shadow hound instantly melted into his shadow and then reappeared in Jun's shadow, handing her the sheath obediently. She giggled victoriously as she sheathed Daiki, but she cursed when the sword teleported from her grasp.

"Huh? What the hell?" Jun snapped, sensing its presence nearby. She turned and saw Sesshomaru holding it in his hands, staring back at her blankly…there may have been a small smirk on his lips.

"It seems it likes me best. Too bad." Sesshomaru said to her calmly, slipping the sword back on his left hip beside his other two swords. Jun gritted her teeth, but there was nothing she could do. She could snatch the sword from him a million times, but as long as Daiki felt he was worthy, it would return to him every time.

"Well, there goes my only way home," Jun grumbled.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Sesshomaru replied, flying away quickly to prevent anymore confrontations with her. Jun watched him fly away and sighed heavily.

"He's weird." she said under her breath. Jun looked over and saw Rin waving at her and then motioning for her to enter the hut. Jun let out another heavy sigh. She was stuck in this place, now. It was better than her other options.


End file.
